Unanimous: Mario Style
by tnargyerfdog7
Summary: 20 contestants. 1,000,000 coins at stake. Who will win the coins in this game of Unanimous.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Friday at 7:00 P.M. Mario and friends were confronted by mysterious men and told of the game Unanimous. Everyone agreed to play without knowing most of the rules. They arrived 24 hours later.

When they all arrived Mario said "Hi everyone. I'm Mario."

Just then the screen came on. The man on it said "Would everyone please come to the center table please." Everyone got up and walked over. "I am Liirag. I will be your host for. Under me is a bar that says 1,000,000 Coins. That is the prize money. But there is a twist."

Just then everyone got frightened.

"You have to vote for who you think should win the coins. But you can't vote for yourself and the vote has to be unanimous. Every time it isn't unanimous the bank will lose 50,000 coins. You can leave at any time you want. But if you do, the bank money will be cut in half. Any questions so far?" Liirag explained.

No one replied so Liirag continued. "Every day there will be two votes. One for someone to win the money and one to eliminate someone. When someone is eliminated they can't be voted for anymore. I will now introduce the contestants.

Mario: The Italian plumber who defeats Bowser and saves the Mushroom Kingdom in the process using his incredible jumping ability. He has also appeared in the Smash Bros. tournaments.

Luigi: Mario's brother. He is always over shadowed by his brother. He hopes to one day outdo his brother in something. He also enters the Smash Tournaments.

Jak: He isn't from Mario. Who let him in here? Oh well. He has saved the world blah blah blah.

DK: He is the big ape from Donkey Kong Country games. He also appears in Mario games and Smash tourneys.

Bowser: The big evil King Koopa. He gets his plans foiled by Mario and Luigi every time he attacks.

Bowser Jr.: Bowser's eighth son and Prince Koopa. He helps his dad sometimes.

Sly: Another non Mario contestant. He has also saved the world. He is also a thief.

Link: He isn't from Mario but it least he's from Nintendo. Jak and Sly aren't.

Fox: He's from Nintendo and not from Mario. He's better than Link in my personal opinion.

Peach: She is Princess Peach Toadstool of Mushroom Kingdom. She always gets kidnapped by Bowser and Mario always saves her. She makes entries into Smash tourneys.

Daisy: She is the princess of Sarasa Land. She isn't that smart and she has too much money.

Wario: The fat wannabe Mario person. He is also rich and loves money.

Waluigi: He is Wario's brother and wannabe Luigi. He is too tall.

Toadsworth: The old man toad that is the father of Toadette and Toad. Let's see how good he does.

Diddy: The nephew of DK. He appears in Mario sport games and Donkey Kong Country games.

Dixie: Best friend of Diddy. Not much to say here.

Master Chief: OMG who let him in here? He'll kill us all!

Yoshi: He is a slave of Mario who forces him to give him rides. Mario will get arrested.

King Boo: Big, bad King Boo. He's the evil King of the Boo and usually does jobs for Bowser.

Petey Piranha: The big, bad piranha plant who is evil. He is usually doing jobs for Bowser like King Boo.

Those are the contestants." Liirag said.

_End of Chapter 1._

How do you like this chapter? Please review.


	2. First Vote

**Chapter 2: First Vote**

_Mario: The Italian plumber who defeats Bowser and saves the Mushroom Kingdom in the process using his incredible jumping ability. He has also appeared in the Smash Bros. tournaments._

_Luigi: Mario's brother. He is always over shadowed by his brother. He hopes to one day outdo his brother in something. He also enters the Smash Tournaments._

_Jak: He isn't from Mario. Who let him in here? Oh well. He has saved the world blah blah blah. _

_DK: He is the big ape from Donkey Kong Country games. He also appears in Mario games and Smash tourneys._

_Bowser: The big evil King Koopa. He gets his plans foiled by Mario and Luigi every time he attacks._

_Bowser Jr.: Bowser's eighth son and Prince Koopa. He helps his dad sometimes._

_Sly: Another non Mario contestant. He has also saved the world. He is also a thief._

_Link: He isn't from Mario but it least he's from Nintendo. Jak and Sly aren't._

_Fox: He's from Nintendo and not from Mario. He's better than Link in my personal opinion._

_Peach: She is Princess Peach Toadstool of Mushroom Kingdom. She always gets kidnapped by Bowser and Mario always saves her. She makes entries into Smash tourneys._

_Daisy: She is the princess of Sarasa Land. She isn't that smart and she has too much money._

_Wario: The fat wannabe Mario person. He is also rich and loves money._

_Waluigi: He is Wario's brother and wannabe Luigi. He is too tall._

_Toadsworth: The old man toad that is the father of Toadette and Toad. Let's see how good he does._

_Diddy: The nephew of DK. He appears in Mario sport games and Donkey Kong Country games._

_Dixie: Best friend of Diddy. Not much to say here._

_Master Chief: OMG who let him in here? He'll kill us all!_

_Yoshi: He is a slave of Mario who forces him to give him rides. Mario will get arrested._

_King Boo: Big, bad King Boo. He's the evil King of the Boo and usually does jobs for Bowser. _

_Petey Piranha: The big, bad piranha plant who is evil. He is usually doing jobs for Bowser like King Boo._

_Those are the contestants." Liirag said_.

Liirag continued "It is time to go to your sleeping quarters for the night. Tomorrow you can talk and get to know each other."

They all walked to their beds and went to sleep quickly. In the middle of the night Waluigi woke up and looked at everyone else sleeping. He looked at Master Chief's bed and saw him holding his gun in his arms snuggling with it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Waluigi screamed when he saw the gun.

The scream woke everyone else up. They were all angry at Waluigi for waking them up, especially Master Chief. MC pointed his gun at Waluigi and was about to fire until Diddy dove at Waluigi knocking him onto the floor. Diddy proceeded to jump on him and started beating the crap out of Waluigi.

"Stop! Stop it! Don't hit me!" Waluigi screamed.

Wario pulled Diddy off of Waluigi. Wario said "Don't hit my brother, you stupid monkey boy! That's my job!"

Wario then butt busted Waluigi. He got him in a headlock and beat him senseless. MC got angry.

"Get off of him right now!" MC screamed at Wario.

Wario obeyed. MC aimed at Waluigi's head. He was about to pull the trigger until he got whacked in the head. He turned around and saw Sly.

"I'll destroy that cane, Sony fanboy!" MC screamed at Sly.

"Shut up you idiotic Microsoft fanboy!" Sly screamed back.

Mario sighed. "Stop arguing. Nintendo is clearly the best company. The Nintendo Universe is awesome. It is better than the Microsoft Universe and the Sony Universe. I'm from the Mario Galaxy and I don't know where you guys are from."

MC roared. "I'll kill you all! Die!"

MC started shooting everything. He hoped he would get lucky and kill everyone. Just then Liirag appeared on the screen.

He said "Stop shooting now, Master Chief. Or else I'll have you arrested. AND your guns will be taken away."

Master Chief got worried. He decided to continue shooting. Liirag called the cops. The cops rushed in and decided to just take MC's guns.

As they took them away, MC yelled out "NO! My precious. Give me my precious. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I must have my precious. Why? Why must they be taken away? Why must they take my precious! Give my precious back to me. Give it here. NOW!"

"You'll get them back when you get outta here, MC." One of the cops said.

"Then I will leave now." MC told him.

The cop said "You can get new "precious" if you win and get the money."

MC smiled and said "That will be what happens. I will get new precious and more precious. Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha! Feel the wrath of my precious!"

"You got issues." Petey Piranha told MC.

"Well it least I'm not a plant head." MC responded.

"Shut up, G. You ain't my home boy. Cause you think my rhymes are like toys. I'm da best rapper you'll ever see. I is gonna buy the Nintendo Wii." Toadsworth surprisingly said.

"What is wrong with you tonight, Toadsworth?" Peach asked Toadsworth.

"Yo face, bitch." Toadsworth replied. "And my name ain't Toadsworth. It be $50. I gots a video game dat's called $50: Bulletproof. That game can raise the roof. Yo get to get lots of guns. Dat game is really fun. You can't touch my rhymes cause I got dat good time."

"Can we just go to sleep, now?" Luigi asked.

Everyone agreed and went to bed. For good this time.

When they all woke up Link went around calling everyone fools pronouncing it "foo". Toadsworth, er… $50 challenged him to a dance off. They were just about to get their groove on when Liirag appeared on the screen.

"Please report to the center table. It is time to vote." He said.

Everyone approached it and Liirag said "The first vote will be for who gets the money. Let's vote."

They all entered their vote on these cubes. They passed them all to the center and the cubes went through a pipe and ended up in front of Liirag. Liirag grabbed one out of the box they were in.

When he opened it he said "The first vote is for… Diddy."

Diddy smiled. "Thanks for the vote whoever it was."

Liirag opened another. "The next vote if for...Diddy." Liirag got another and opened it "The third vote is for…Master Chief."

"Who would vote for him? Wouldn't they just vote him off?" Dixie asked.

Liirag said "Remember. You can't vote for yourself so that may have been Diddy's vote. The next one is for…Link. The vote is not unanimous. That means the money bank goes down by 50,000 coins. It is now at 950,000 coins."

Everyone frowned at the loss of money.

Liirag then said "It is now time to vote someone off. Enter your votes on these cubes. Whoever has more votes gets voted off. Place your votes now."

They all entered their votes on the cubes. They passed the cubes to he center and like before they were sent through a pipe to Liirag.

He opened the first and called out "Mario." He continued to open them one by one. "The second vote is for…Link. The next is for… MC. Then Toadsworth. Then another for Link. One more for Link." He kept going through them until he announced the final results. "The contestant voted off is…Link."

Link was furious. "Why did I get voted off, foo?"

"You had the most votes, Link." Liirag explained.

"I know dat, but why was it me, foo?" Link questioned back.

Liirag shook his head and the screen went off. Mario approached Link and was about to say something until Link said "Shut up, foo."

$50 walked up to Link and said "Yo, homie!"

"Whatchu want foo?" Link asked $50.

"I want yo blade."

"No way, foo!"

_End of chapter 2._

Please review this chapter and tell me your thoughts.


	3. Conversation

**Chapter 3: Conversation**

_$50 walked up to Link and said "Yo, homie!"  
_

"_Whatchu want foo?" Link asked $50._

"_I want yo blade."_

"_No way, foo!"_

"Shut up!" Peach screamed. "You, Link, stop calling everybody a foo. And you, Toadsworth, stop being $50."

Link and $50 looked at Peach like she was crazy. "No way, foo." Link screamed at her.

"You just said that to Toadsworth." Peach said.

"No he didn't." $50 screamed. "I ain't never heard of a Toadsworth. You must mean me, $50."

"No. I mean you, Toadsworth." Princess Toadstool replied.

"Shut up or I'll blast you with my precious!" Master Chief screamed at them.

"Your precious got taken away!" Waluigi told him.

"Shut up everyone! Only I can talk since I am the most important thing that ever existed." Daisy said.

"Let's all just sit down and talk about the situation we are in. Link is voted off so he can't win the money. Let's all agree on someone to win the money. Give reasons why or why not someone should win the money." Dixie said.

They all went to the table and sat down. "I don't think Peach should win the money since she is a princess which means she is rich." Wario said.

"I don't think you should win the money since you don't think I should win the money." Peach said back.

Master Chief wasn't at the table because he wasn't listening when Dixie told everyone to sit down. He was busy making "precious". He finally made new weapons and then went to the table. He hadn't sat down yet but he was standing beside it.

He said "Say hello to my little precious! Go ahead, make my precious. Here's precious."

"Are you on crack or something?" Mario asked MC.

"Nope." MC responded. "I've just got split personalities. I hear voices inside my head. One says "eat some crackers." Another says "I'm Freddy Krugar! Haha!" There's one more that says "I'm a little teapot, short, and stout. Here is my handle here is my spout."

"I'm Diddy, hoo hoo!"

"I'm Daaaaaaaaaaisy!"

"Everyone's on drugs!" MC screamed.

"I'm not." Wario said. "Unless you count digging your nose for gold getting high."

Dixie sighed. "Can we just get back to it? Let's just make alliances and stuff."

"I hate you! I hate you!" Daisy screamed. "You are all monkeys! You are all monkeys! I will survive!"

"I say get rid of Daisy." Peach said. "She's annoying."

"I heard that, you stupid overgrown monkey! Shut up! Shut up!" Daisy screamed.

Peach was annoyed. "We should admit Daisy. She's annoying and I think she's Jewish."

"**I'M NOT A JEW!**" Daisy screamed.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Sheesh!" Peach was extremely annoyed.

"Can I eat my hair?" Daisy asked.

"Yes you can." Luigi told her with a smirk.

"**YAY!**" Daisy screamed. "Munch, munch, munch! This hurts!"

"This is boring! Daisy keeps eating her hair, Link keeps calling people fools, Toadsworth thinks he's a rapper named $50, and Wario actually thinks there is gold in his nose. This is ridiculous!" Jak screamed.

"I believe I can fly!" Sly sang.

"Oh God!" King Boo screamed. "I don't have ears but if I did they would be bleeding right now."

"I believe I can touch the sky!" Sly continued.

"Shut up, foo!" Fox screamed.

"That's my line!" Link screamed. "I mean, that be my line, foo!"

Sly continued his song. "I think about it every day and night."

"Can't touch this!" $50 screamed out.

"Something, something, something, something, something." Sly concluded.

"I'm deaf!" Luigi shouted.

"I like eating my hair!" Daisy screamed.

Everyone looked at Daisy and noticed she was now bald. She said "Why is everyone staring at me? Do they think I'm crazy? Do they think I have issues? Why won't they leave me alone? OK I'm through with that. I ate all of my hair. Can I eat your Peach?"

"No you can't eat my hair Daisy." Peach answered.

"But Peeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach?" Daisy begged in a squeaky tone.

"No Daisy, it's a bad Daisy!" Peach shouted.

"OK thanks. I'll just eat it now." Daisy tackled Peach and started chomping on her hair. "Munch, munch, munch, munch, munch!"

Before long, Peach was bald. Daisy then looked at DK. She licked her lips and jumped on him. She chewed off all of DK's hair quickly like a razor blade would cut it. DK shrieked. Everyone was mad at Daisy so they asked Liirag when he appeared on the screen again to call the Mental Institute to come get Daisy. Liirag did that and Daisy was taken away to the happy place. She was immediately put in a straight jacket.

_End of Chapter 3._

How do you guys like this chapter? Is it better than the second?


End file.
